Mistress Anne Returns
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: Here is that Dominatrix again back for a second time to play with the doctor. Warning the is rated M for a reason. Adult content. Not suitable for those under 18. This is a sequel to my other story "Esme and The Riding Crop". Each story can stand alone.


**Mistress Anne Returns**

**_WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT THEMES AND SITUATIONS! It is rated "M" for foul language and lemons with BDSM. Please DO NOT continue if you are under the age of 18. _**

_A/N: This story is a sequel to Esme and the Riding Crop. I had been challenged to 'do it again' and I refused to even try. But Thanksgiving week somehow inspired me and I pumped this out for my fans. Carlisle is such a lucky devil._

_**Dr. Cullen! Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you have a phone call on line one. Paging Dr. Carlisle Cullen, line one, please.**_

I looked up as I heard my name paged over the sound system. What in the world would someone have me paged for? I was on rounds and anyone could find me. My family could call me on my cell phone…oh, it wasn't on me. That was right, I left it in my jacket pocket when I took it off, when I came in to help with that emergency surgery and then went straight to rounds. I hoped everything was okay at home.

I went into my office to answer just in case it was of a sensitive nature to our family…it was.

"Dr. Cullen here," I answered briskly. _No answer._ "Hello, this is Dr Cullen. Who's calling please?"

_I was just about to get irritated when a voice finally spoke up._

"Don't take that tone with me, Pet. You listen."

_Shit! Mistress Anne!_

_My eyes immediately dropped and my unbeating heart fluttered and then leaped into my throat._

"Yes, Mistress Anne," I answered immediately submissive.

"I want to play. You will be here after work. You will be dressed and showered fifteen minutes after your arrival. You will be positioned at the basement stairs in only red waiting for me. How do you answer?"

"Yes, Mistress Anne."

_Click. She hung up. I flopped down in my chair as ungraceful as Bella in her former life. GOD! That woman could rock my world in the most delightful ways._

My cell went off in my jacket pocket. I answered automatically, "Carlisle."

"Hey, Daddy."

"Hi, Alice, What can I do for you, baby girl?" I asked.

"Nothing really, it's what I can do for you, Dad. The boys are planning a camping trip in the mountains this weekend and we're going to crash it and make a party of it."

"Well, thank you for letting me know, sweetheart. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I left a package for you in your office desk, bottom left drawer. Sometimes when Jazz and I scene, I like to show a little defiance just to make it interesting."

"What!"

"Okay, gotta go, Daddy. See you Monday!"

_And then there were none…but me and my Dom, Mistress Anne. _

_No one could imagine that my sweet, demure wife, Esme Anne Platt Cullen, would shift into a powerful dominatrix whenever she wanted. And whatever Esme wanted, I wanted more. I would submit to my wife and allow her scenes to play as she willed. No matter what she did, it was always mind-blowing. My cock swelled at the thought of the upcoming play. Perhaps I shall defy my mistress and push the boundaries to see if she can rise to the challenge._

My desk phone beeped indicating an incoming call.

"Hello, this is Doctor Cullen speaking."

"Dr. Cullen, this is Dr. White. I'm sorry to come to you so late but my daughter is coming into town this weekend and I would really like to spend some time with her and her new baby girl. Her husband is out of the country and she just decided to come home for the weekend. I was calling to see if I could get you to cover me this weekend.

My cell was buzzing in my pocket. I looked at it to see Alice was calling back. I did not need to answer to see what she wanted.

"I'm sorry but my wife and I have unbreakable plans for this weekend. I hope you can find someone else as I will be definitely unavailable."

"Well, thanks anyway, Carlisle. It may be for the best anyway. After all, she is still a baby and all. With the screaming and night feedings and the tantrums, it may be better if I'm at the hospital."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Dr White. Babies can be unpredictable but the joy far outweighs the displeasure."

"I was referring to my daughter, not the baby. Have a good weekend, Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, I will," I replied as we both chuckled at his joke.

_I most definitely would have a good time this weekend._

I arrived home twenty minutes after leaving the hospital. It usually took me about thirty minutes to get home but I had motivation to get home quickly this morning. I entered our home and immediately missed my welcome that greeted me every day. Esme was not here, but Mistress Anne was and she didn't run to the door to welcome me home.

I headed upstairs to our bedroom and quickly showered and changed into the commanded red silk boxers and robe. Then I remembered that Alice had left something for me. Office. Desk drawer. Bottom left. I checked inside.

Seriously? Did she really expect me to do this?

My precocious daughter had acquired for me a collar of red silk brocade embedded with blue gems seemingly close to the original color of my eyes. Although the choker was red in color the blue stones were a definite source of defiance; just enough to tip the scales. Oh yeah, I would be punished for this. I smiled as I fastened the collar snugly around my neck.

I headed to the basement door and found to my surprise a red satin pillow placed where my knees were to be placed in supplication to my mistress. It was a show of affection, as I would not really be uncomfortable on the bare floor but the thought behind it made my heart and my cock swell for this woman.

I lowered myself to my knees on the pillow, lowered my eyes, bowed my head and clasped my hands behind my neck. This served a twofold purpose. The submissive position was what it was, but the arms flexed behind my neck was my mistress's suggestion, as she loved the muscles flexing there and it reminded her of the power I possessed even though I was the submissive in our play. This was our silent signal that she was forever safe with me. My arms would protect her.

I knelt there silent and still awaiting my mistress's arrival. She opened the door to the basement. I didn't dare raise my eyes until she instructed me to do so. "Raise your eyes," she commanded as her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly on the offending collar.

I had to hold in my gasp as I caught sight of the goddess who stood before me. She was staring down at me in three inch stiletto-heeled, leather boots, with fishnet stockings, a red thong, and a red bustier. Her hair was in a chignon that left tendrils hanging down all around her face and neck. My mouth was immediately watering.

"Well, well, well, now Pet, aren't we just full of surprises? Apparently, someone should understand the need to obey my instructions explicitly," she mused.

I dropped my eyes in complete submission again. "Please, Mistress Anne, forgive my impetuousness. I meant no harm. It was a gift from a friend who thought you may like it."

"Or perhaps, it was a gift from a friend who thought you might like the results. Well, as your Mistress, I'm not one to disappoint, Pet. So, we'll start with your punishment for disobeying me."

"Yes, Mistress Anne."

"You may enter by crawling to me," she stated and turned around and walked toward the center of the room. I waited and watched as that fine ass popped and rolled as she walked away. She knew what she was doing to me. "Remove your robe and shorts. I want you naked and compliant, you naughty boy. You will be punished for this. There will be three orgasms tonight."

My cocked jerked in my shorts at the thought of what she was about to do to me. Anything would be pleasurable where Esme was involved. I disrobed slowly and kept my eyes on the floor. My robe was removed and folded carefully and placed on a bench nearby. Next following were my silk boxers. She watched my every move. I placed my thumbs in the waistband and slid them down my legs, bending only at the waist. My cock twitched at the sudden exposure and I stood up gloriously naked as my mistress eye-fucked me with no remorse. It made me hard just standing there in her presence.

"Do not move. I will examine you now," she barked with authority. She placed her hands on my back and slid them down to my ass. She squeezed and kneaded my cheeks as I let escape a small moan. She slowly moved around in front and suckled me at my neck. I moaned again and my cock twitched a second time as pre cum dripped from the head. She dropped in front of me and licked it off as she pulled my cock in to her hot little mouth.

"Ahhhh! Mistress, that's so good!" I almost came on the spot. She abruptly stopped.

"Face the wall, now! Cuff yourself and do not make a sound. For each sound you make, you will be rewarded with the paddle. Do you understand me? Answer me."

"Yes, Mistress Anne." She was keeping me on edge today and it was already working.

"I wonder if you remember what I wanted to do with you the last time? I'm going to explore more of your body now. Would you like me to do that?" I nodded, not about to make a sound. "How about I play with your ass a little? Won't that be fun?" _She did it again! Esme said ass! Damn!_ _I couldn't help it; I moaned. God, she was rocking me already and she hadn't even touched me again._

"I have a present for you, my dear. I found you a perfect butt plug," I shuddered. "Oh you like that thought? You naughty boy," she purred in her throaty voice.

She splayed her hands down my back and proceeded to explore every inch of me. I gasped as she reached around my handcuffed arms to find and pinch my nipples hard, just the way I liked it.

_Do not cum, Carlisle. Do not cum!_

She then blindfolded me and turned me around. The sensory deprivation heightened my reactions and my arousal. I could sense her in the room, smell her essence. She was aroused also. My Esme, I mean my Mistress, liked her power in these games. I loved _her_ in these games also.

Suddenly, she captured my nipple in her mouth and pulled and nipped, causing several gasps to escape my lips. I couldn't control it. The feeling was so intense. She grabbed my member and began a slow upward stroke, engulfing the head and then massaging the moisture from the head down to the base again; all the while alternating between my now distended nipples. Another moan crept from my lips as she continued her ministrations.

"Mistress, please, I'm about to…"

"Silence! That was thirteen licks you've earned so far. Care to earn more?" I shook my head no and clamped my mouth shut, determined not to make another mistake.

She faced me away from her once again and caressed her way down her back. She massaged and caressed my body until my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my knees shook from holding in my moans. Then she slapped my ass. HARD. I was jolted to my toes.

"That was one," she said. I heard her pick up a wooden implement-the paddle! She rubbed it around my slightly throbbing ass. I expected her to start the paddling but she did not. "I just wanted you to feel what is coming. What is the safe word again, Pet? You may answer."

I took a breath in order to speak, "Sixteen." _The age she was when we first met._

"Good boy."

Then she swung. "Count out loud."

"Ahhhhhhh, two, Mistress!" She swung again five more time in rapid succession as I counted.

"Seven!" The next six she delivered in an upward swing that paddled the sit spots on my ass causing me to rise up on my toes trying to get away, to no avail. It was excruciating but over. "Thirteen, Mistress!" I expelled breaths of pain as I slowly settled down onto my feet after the paddling ended. I concentrated on my breathing and then listened for her next move.

I heard something squeezed from a tube and her hands on my ass again. I gasped loudly as she inserted a finger inside. I froze from the sensation. "Easy now," she cooed. "Relax for me, my Pet. Just let it happen."

Even though I was trembling, I tried to relax my muscles as she began to pump her finger inside me slowly. When I calmed down more, she added another lubed finger. I could barely contain my reactions to these new sensations. I was on my toes, not sure what I should feel. It was slightly painful and erotic at the same time, giving new meaning to the phrase 'hurt so good'... until she started to scissor her fingers inside me. I wanted to cry out but I also wanted to behave as she had instructed. Finally she removed her fingers and I actually felt a sense of loss.

I heard more of what I realized was the lube and braced myself for the reinsertion of her fingers. This time it was something bigger; the plug! I wailed slightly as she pushed it in. It made me feel almost too full. She pumped slowly until I finally relaxed again and she stopped. I was panting like a marathon runner. I turned my head slightly waiting for the next sensation. Then she turned it on.

I yelped and surged onto my toes at the feel of the vibrations. She whirled me around and engulfed my member fully into her mouth and proceeded to give me the best head of my existence. I was humming loudly at this point trying not to make a sound, not to cum, and not to displease my mistress. Something was about to blow. Hell, everything was about to blow, including my mind. She clicked something on the vibrator, grabbed both my sore ass cheeks, and stopped long enough to say, "Cum for me, my Pet."

I screamed and exploded at the same time. My buttocks clenched around the vibrator and she did not stop sucking until I had nothing left to give. I was shaking and weak and still filled up in my ass. My breath was sawing in and out of my lungs and I wanted to taste her so bad I whimpered. She stood up, removed my blindfold and kissed me long and hard, cupping my neck and holding me still as her hands ravaged my body again. She reached for the plug and removed it suddenly and continued kissing me as I experienced another sensation of loss.

She clicked a button and the cuffs flew open and I dropped literally into her arms as she helped me to the bed table in the center of the room. I collapsed as she tied me down and crawled on top of me. She licked and sucked and caressed me to extreme arousal again. I was a well-oiled machine and she was in control. This time was for her and I was to service her needs as she saw fit and whatever the Mistress wanted, the Mistress got.

She turned around mid table and proceeded to take me into her mouth again. I bowed up off the table as she licked the underside of my cock all the way to the top and back down again. She leaned further back and her glorious sweetness was so near, covered in a red silk thong, I growled with want. "Bite it off," she purred, and with that I removed the red silk thong with my teeth and dived into her dripping wetness, eyes rolling back in my head with bliss. I licked and sucked and tongue-fucked her so wildly she was squirming as much I was. I took her bud into my mouth and sucked and bit and licked and probed with my tongue, I felt her thighs begin to quiver as she gave me my reward of her aromatic juices.

She continued with her mouth on me and then cupped my balls and massaged them before she turned on the table to face me again. Her ministrations were driving me wild with need and want. She smiled at my desire and nodded her head at me to speak. "Must be inside you, Mistress, please!" I ground out through clenched teeth and corded muscles. I was bowing off the table at the smell of her arousal and she straddled me and sheathed my cock in one quick movement.

"Ohhhhhhh, Yessssss!" she moaned at the same time as I gasped out loud. "God that feels glorious!" Then she started to ride me. She leaned back and then propped her hands against my thighs as she pounded me without mercy. After several moments of near orgasmic bliss on both our parts, she leaned forward and unclamped the red leather bustier she was wearing to display her magnificent breasts. I growled and strained to get them to my mouth. She leaned forward and I was once again in heaven.

"Go ahead and suck them, Pet, make your Mistress proud," she cajoled seductively.

"Release me!" I was primal, as she had released my baser nature at this point. She reached over and freed my hands. I grabbed the elusive temptations in front of me and soared to new heights as did she as I felt her rocking motions still as she rose in heightened bliss. I felt her sheath squeeze and release as she milked me mercilessly. I grabbed her ass and continued to thrust through her wild orgasms as I felt hers ending and I was going over the edge. My lips found her shoulder and I suckled her there and muffled my scream as I fell into another powerful orgasm that I felt pulling all the way from my extremities.

I fell back breathing hard again and she collapsed on top of me doing the same.

"Shower time, love; next round we go for four," she purred.

"Yes, Mistress."

_It was definitely going to be a glorious weekend!_

_**Thank you to my wonderful Beta, Dollybigmomma for helping me correct my mistakes and actually make sure the story flows nicely. **_

_**Go Team Carlisle! Hit that button and welcome me back with a nice review.**_


End file.
